Serendipity
by Angel Of Darkness And Light
Summary: Reincarnation. The rebirth of a soul in a new body. Easy to follow right? Well for me it isn't so simple, especially when you're reborn into a fictional universe of an anime that you've been a fan of for months, and yet realize you know little about what will happen next. Still not worried? Well what if I were to tell you my name is now Summer? Summer Rose. OC Self-Insert.


**After several weeks of debating, I've decided to post this little fic I got an idea for. Yes it's a original character self-insert, but my character is going to find herself so out of her element it's not even funny. Be prepared for adventure, friendship, angst, and maybe even a little romance later down on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. If I did own RWBY, Pyrrha wouldn't have...have...*sniff***

 **Summary:** Reincarnation. The rebirth of a soul in a new body. Easy to follow right? Well for me it isn't so simple, especially when you're reborn into a fictional universe of an anime that you've been a fan of for months, and yet realize you know little about what will happen next. Still not worried? Well what if I were to tell you my name is now Summer? Summer Rose. OC-Self Insert.

* * *

 **Serendipity**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Red like Roses**

I am falling in a vast whiteness.

That's the first thing my mind registers as it comes to. White surrounds me on all sides. Up. Down. Left. Right. A wind of sorts howls as I descend in a free fall, like I am riding down on an invisible roller-coaster. And there appears to be no end of this repetitiousness in sight. Yet I feel…peaceful, as if this this is perfectly natural.

Where...where am I?

I stretch my arms out on either side of me to maybe slow my fall, kick the air with my legs, only there is a slight problem: I can't move. No matter how hard I attempt to, nothing is cooperating, as if every part of me has frozen in time while everything else goes on around me. The brief serenity I felt from before evaporates into panic. I gasp, only to realize no oxygen is entering my lungs. Yet, there is no burning in my chest, only a strange warm sensation that spreads throughout my entire being.

 _Be calm._ The whiteness seems to whisper with sweet, comforting words as it drags me down further and further. But the instinct to fight is too strong. I strain to yell in fear or frustration, but that is a no go either.

What's happening? I struggle to remember things about myself.

I have a dog named Lilly.

Check.

I am going to a university.

Check.

I am 18 years old.

Another check. Yes!

The pieces start to come together, albeit slowly, lost as I am in this never ending plummet. Some relief settles in for a brief moment, a lifeline, and I cling to it as long as possible before it is eclipsed again by terror as I grasp something within my mind.

I can't remember my name.

…

…

…

It is just one big blank, like God or some unknown being has gotten a big eraser and has cleared my namesake from my mind, a part of my existence ripped utterly away from me without mercy. A scream starts to crawl its way up my throat, only it is stuck there.

As if that isn't enough, I am in an unknown element, and never being one to like change period, this is a literal nightmare.

Yes. That has to be the explanation. I am dreaming. This is just a terrible, terrible fantasy. Any moment I will wake up back in my bed, safe, sound, and no longer be moving like a dropped rock. I must wait. But how long will that take if I just continue? I don't want to consider the possibility that this will last until I…until I hit the bottom, but I am. If I ever do reach the end that is.

For how long I kept going both inside my head and out, I'm uncertain. Eventually I came to the conclusion that I had no body, no legs, no arms, basically nothing. I was just there, a spirit…floating down, down, down…

After a while, when something new occurred, it came as a surprise.

I lurch to an abrupt stop.

Without knowing how, I finally have the strength to open my eyes, or at least regain my sight. Everything is an indistinguishable blur of color. I blink against the sudden brightness, and as everything comes into focus at last, I gather I am surrounded by huge trees. How strange. I can't remember going to sleep outside.

Based on the position of the sun, it appears to be early afternoon. My head is rather heavy and lays on some soft material, so with great difficulty I glance to the right. My vision is met with white fabric, a blanket, followed by an endless amount of trees with green leaves stretching into the distance, greets me. Somehow, I have a feeling that if I look the other way, that will be the case as well.

Attempting to sit up, I am at first met with an unlikely resistance: my head weighs like a ton of bricks. With great difficulty I manage to pull my body up. I breathe heavily from my exertion, my limbs feeling like noodles, and befuddled, I regard the area around me. A forest on all sides. How the hell did I end up here, of all places?! I don't live anywhere near a forest.

I look down and squint, unsure if I happen to be seeing things. My hands are tiny and soft, my fingers short and stubby—far from the callouses of adulthood and naturally long piano digits. I notice that something is tied to my right ankle, a cut of parchment, but I can't reach it. I try moving my legs, and am met with only moderate success.

"Huh?"The question leaves my lips, only it is higher pitched than what I am used to. I can feel my brow furrow. "Whaaa…?" The words I am trying to say come out partly as a gurgle. What's wrong with me? Why can't I speak properly? I'm still dreaming, aren't I? My heart starts to pound as I continue "talking", my coos turning into nonsensical babbling.

Suddenly, it all clicks together in a rush. No wonder the world seems bigger and more…intimidating.

I am a baby.

For how long I laid there in shock, I'm not sure. Based on the fact that the trees' shadows got longer and I could no longer see any of the sun above the canopy, I deduce that it must be late afternoon, perhaps evening if the pinkening sky and the soft hoots of owls are any indication.

My stomach had started to growl sometime earlier, but I have no appetite. How could I, having been a fully grown adult woman now discovering she's an infant?

Yes I am slow to process things, but I can't help it. I struggle to maintain a semblance of calm, consider why I am a baby, but it is difficult. I am a tiny bundle of nerves, kicking with the energy I can muster and on my way to definitely screaming. Again I find myself asking how could this have happened.I can remember most parts of my life previous to this moment and everything being white, but what about in between? If this isn't a dream, then could I possibly be—

Suddenly, long, eerie howls rip the air, pulling me out of my reverie. A chill runs down my spine and I shiver, instinctively wrapping myself in the blanket. Unable to stop from letting out another loud whimper, my eyes scan the forest above for the source of the sound to no avail. The howls are distant, but growing closer.

Tears begin to flood my vision and I wail, my heart threatening to leave my chest.

Stop crying you idiot!

Yet the tears continue to fall down my face, my mouth remain wide open in a scream. I am going to die, be gobbled up by wolves or coyotes as a nice little appetizer. In vain I look around the clearing for a rock, for something, to throw with my noodle arms.

Twigs snap under some animal's weight close by and then…they are walking around me in a circle. Their large bodies are darker than night, incorporeal, white bones sticking out as masks on their faces and their sides at irregular intervals. Terrified as I beheld their soulless crimson eyes, my body shakes like a leaf. One of the three creatures approaches me. I scoot back, but it only comes closer, sniffing and growling as black smoke leaves its nostrils in a faint hiss. Its shadow hovers over me, blocking out what is left of the sun.

In that close proximity, I feel many things emitting from the beast.

Evil.

Hopelessness.

Destruction.

Death.

Vaguely I register that they are obviously not normal wolves—they are creatures of nightmare, spawned by some malevolent being I can't currently fathom. I recognize them, but my brain shuts that familiarity out, not wanting to believe the impossible.

The creature at last opens its huge, yawning, red maw, revealing a set of white teeth gleaming in the shadows. Just as it lunges there is a loud…boom and my would be killer staggers sideways several feet. My cries immediately stop. The beast shakes its head, and spins with its companions in the direction of the noise, growling. They start walking forwards, only for a series of shots to push them back again.

"Alright you smelly gods-forsaken bastards, come at me." A male voice commands somewhere beyond my line of vision. I hear what sounds like more than one gun being reloaded.

And they do. They all run in the direction of the voice, each set of their four legs pounding on the forest floor, howling in a way that chills my blood. Seconds later I hear another round of shots, this time sounding even more explosive in nature as they leave the guns. The howling is cut off in an instant and the bodies of the creatures slowly begin to evaporate.

That's definitely not normal.

Now silence. Seconds pass. Footfalls approach me where I lay, and within moments I see a man with shaggy blonde hair that wears a chestnut colored trench coat and a black shirt and pants, his age hard to tell in the fading light, kneel down in front of me.

He swears, his dark brown eyes stunned. "Dust." His voice carries an unknown lilt to it. "It's just a kid. You poor thing." A pause. Carefully, as if not to frighten me, he puts his guns down on the ground and starts to pick me up. My heart still hammering, I whimper, wanting to say, _Who are you?_ But all that comes out are more half formed words. He puts me on his lap, and against my better wishes, I relax, suddenly very tired and in need of comfort.

"Paaa." I say, eyelids heavy. The man smiles gently, putting his guns in their holsters before he stands, holding me in his arms as if I might break.

"That's it. I'm going to get you out of here before anymore Grimm show up."

 _Grimm?_ That is my last thought before I drift off.

I float in and out of consciousness as the man walks briskly, and in between I notice little things that must be a product of my exhaustion. Night had fallen, and as I look up through the trees, I see the moon, only something is different, namely that there appears to be a giant crater in the side of it, with what I assume are pieces of debris floating besides nearby, almost as if a very angry god had taken out his anger on the universe sometime in the distant past. I blink, but nothing changes. Oh well. I am too tired and too hungry to make much sense of anything at that moment. I thought I heard some distant howls, most likely the reason why the stranger carrying me is swearing under his breath.

I close my eyes as sleep pulls me under once more.

* * *

"…baby…not…in…Terra forest…"

Voices, and nearby. I am laying down on a bed. As my eyes adjust, I determine that I am in some sort of big cabin with brown wooden walls. I must make a sound, for the voices stop and I hear the padding of shoeless footsteps. I turn my head, and see two adults. One is that blond haired man from earlier, while the other is a young woman with long, wavy red hair which reaches her shoulders and fair skin. What unsettles me is the fact that her eyes are an amber yellow that pierces my very soul, and yet at the same time are warm. Something tells me she isn't wearing contacts either. There's also a three or four year old boy holding her hand, looking pensive with his golden locks falling into his eyes.

"Hello little one…" The woman coos as she bends down to look at me, an inviting smile on her face. "Do you know why you were in the forest, all alone, hmm? Do you know where your parents are?"

"Well eff uh knoe." I mumble aloud, not quite able to control my facial muscles, before I can try and stop myself. My stomach growls. Loudly.

She blinks, her lips turning downwards. "You poor thing. Let's get you cleaned up and something to eat."

I don't struggle as she picks me up, but I wrap my arms around her neck. My hands touch her clothed back, and then her feathers.

Wait. Feathers?

I blink once. Twice. Three times as I peer down at what is obviously a pair of folded feathery, tawny wings arching out behind her.

…Just where on Earth am I?

"Hun, would you please get some food ready for her? I'm going to clean her up and then I'll be out. Gabriel, please stay and help your father." She says to the boy at her side. The boy nods, never saying a word as he lets go. As he turns away I see two small appendages also sticking out of his back…

Within minutes I'm clean and dressed in some baby clothes, with slots in the back near my tiny shoulder blades. I assume they belonged to Gabriel.

"There you go sweetie." She reports, holding me in front of the bathroom mirror.

When I see my reflection I let out a high pitched shriek and lean close as I can while still being in the woman's arms. "Huuuuh?" A little girl, probably no more than a year old, copies my movements, her mouth opening and closing. Her short, bob cut hair is dark enough to be almost black, only there's dark red locks at the tips, and her eyes…her eyes are grey, but not just any kind of grey.

Silver.

 _Hello Summer Rose_. A voice in my mind says.

* * *

 **Constructive Criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
